1. Field of the Invention
The following description relates to a flexible cable for an optical pickup and an optical disc drive including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Optical pickups may be move in a radial direction across a track of an optical disc in response to the optical pickups facing a recording surface of the optical disc. Such optical pickups may be connected via a flat flexible cable (FFC). The FFC exchanges a control signal and a radio frequency (RF) signal with a circuit board. The FFC is connected between an optical pickup and a circuit board and an optical pickup. The optical pickup moves along a feeding rail or shaft. The circuit board may be fixed. Thus, the FFC is properly bent so as to not disturb the movement of the optical pickup. Stress may concentrate on a bent portion of the FFC in response to the optical pickup moving along the feeding rail or shaft. In order to disperse such stress, the FFC may have a uniform curvature. As another aspect, the curvature of the FFC may be irregular resulting in short circuits in the bent portion. To minimize the occurrence of short circuits, a reinforcing sheet for reinforcing the elasticity of the structure may be attached to a bent portion of the structure. The structure including the reinforcing sheet aids in the dispersion of stress in the bent portion of the FFC. However, the thickness of the reinforcing sheet is limited to a particular range. This is because physical characteristics of the reinforcing sheet are considered for generation of a proper elastic force. In response to selecting the reinforcing sheet, the reinforcing sheet's thickness and material may need to be more freely determined and selected.